The Prompt List!
by TheKerrGirl
Summary: This is a collection of little ficlets anywhere from 100 to 2000 words all with Sam and Jack being the Main focus of each. Each Prompt is an individual story. As I write them, I'll add them. Warning: Maybe extremely fluffy at times.
1. Sky

Believe it or not, Samantha Carter was afraid of heights. She wouldn't be caught dead at the top of a roller coaster or Ferris wheel. She avoided mountain climbing at all costs, and she was even too scared to get on her own roof.

But flying…that was different. Something about being that far up in the sky, it was liberating. With or without a co-pilot, she felt so happy every time she flies. It was freedom. It was beauty. It was _fun._

Jack O'Neill loved to be in the sky. That far up nothing really seemed that important. Impending doom was nothing as long as he could see clouds or stars. Even his co-pilot who didn't know when to shut up, something about looking out and seeing anything but land calmed him down.

So, as Samantha Carter and Jack O'Neill speed through the air towards a ship that was much stronger than theirs, they both took a second to stop and just look at the stars in the distance and just think about simply flying.

"You know, sir, it's almost worth it just to be out here flying."

"I know, Carter. I'm really glad if this is my last flight, that I can be sharing it with one person who loves it as much as I do."


	2. Sounds

After years of doing night watches, Jack had mastered the art of little sounds. He knew the difference between the way the wind rustles a branch, and the way a small animal does. He knew the sounds of so many different bugs he couldn't even count them all. As he grew to know his team, he began to recognize the difference between when Daniel was laying awake tossing and turning, and when Sam was laying awake tossing and turning. He knew when Teal'c decided to get up for a snack, and he knew every time that someone was going to join him outside the tent.

Tonight was still and there seemed to be no bugs on this planet, so Jack turned his ear to inside the tent. Soft snores let him know Daniel was asleep, and deep even breathing told him Teal'c was comfortable too. He waited for a second, and then heard the carefully slow rustle of a sleeping bag, and he knew that Sam was trying to get comfortable without waking anyone. Then, just barely audible, he heard something he wasn't expecting, a soft sob.

Slowly, Jack pulled the flap of the tent open. He waited until Sam turned and saw him before motioning for her to come outside. Slowly, she crawled out of her sleeping bag and out the opening.

"Is it my turn to keep watch, sir? I'm sorry if I over slept." Sam self-consciously rubbed a little at her eyes, hoping they weren't s red as they felt.

"Explain." Jack said simply.

"Sorry, sir?"

Jack lifted his hand and gently wiped a tear from right under her eye with his thumb. "Explain." He repeated.

Sam began to cry all over again, and Jack pulled her into a hug. "I can't shake the images from the Blood of Sokar. I keep having these horrible nightmares about the day my mother died." Jack hugged her a little tighter, and tried desperately not to think of the guilt in Jacob's voice when he told Jack the story about his wife's death, and the destroyed look on Sam's face when she was brought back from the blood of Sokar questioning.

Suddenly, Sam stepped away from Jack and began to dry her eyes with her sleeve. "I'm sorry, sir, I know we are on a mission and this isn't very professional behavior…"

"Carter."

"Sir?"

"Come here, and shut up." They stood like that for a good couple of hours, and Jack knew he would spend the rest of his life trying to forget the sound of Samantha Carter crying in his arms.


	3. Leather Jacket

"This is extraordinarily hard for me, you realize that, yes?" Samantha Carter bit the inside of her lip.

"It's just Washington DC. I can come back and visit, and you can come out to see me." Jack O'Neill tried to comfort Sam and hide the fact that it was extraordinarily hard for him as well. "And look at the bright side."

"The bright side?"

"We are no longer technically in the same chain of command. Very few regulations apply to us." Sam laughed then turned away from Jack as the tears started to fall down her face.

"Come here." She heard Jack whisper softly, and Sam felt his familiar hug. "I have to leave now. But since I sold everything here, I left you a present inside. Goodbye, Sam."

Sam let him go, and waved as he got into his truck and drove off. Suddenly, she really wanted a beer. Turning and heading back into her house, she could on the kitchen counter an open beer, and a package with a note taped onto it.

_If I know you like I think I do, then you want a beer to remind you of me. Drink up, but don't get it on your new present._

Sam took a swig from the beer, but then ripped into the package. Inside she found a worn leather jacket, one she had seen on the motorcycle next to her several times. Inside was another note in Jack's familiar scrawl.

_I never really did like motorcycles, but you did, so I rode. I no longer need an excuse to hang out with you, so I no longer need my jacket. Take care of it._

Sam smiled and clutched the jacket to her. She slipped the Jacket around her shoulders, grabbed her beer , and headed off to bed for what she hoped was a good night's sleep.


	4. Running Away

Jack kept driving through the night, even though his instinct was to pull over and just think. Thinking would get him in trouble today, and he knew it, so he just kept on driving.

He was leaving the Stargate Program, the position of "Homeworld" Security, everything. He was driving up to his Minnesota cabin and he was going to stay there until he died or until the world blew up, whichever came first.

He waited to go to the SGC to say goodbye until he knew there was a time when Sam would be busy or off-world. He couldn't face her and say goodbye. Mitchell mostly kept his mouth shut, because for so long Jack was his superior officer. Teal'c kept his mouth shut as well, but that was more because he was Teal'c thank out of respect for Jack's decision. Vala didn't really have too much to say, because she didn't know too much about the situation, but Daniel had plenty to say. He kept his mouth shut in the group, but when he offered to walk Jack to his car, he really let Jack have it. "You're running scared, and you know the only person who can make you see what an idiot you're being is her, but you don't even have the decency to say goodbye and prove that you're making the right choice. You're running away and you know it's wrong. You know it's wrong because you won't face her."

Daniel's words rang through Jack's head, and finally Jack decided to pull over and rest. He leaned back against his chair and shut his eyes. Immediately, a vision of a blonde haired woman appeared behind his eyelids. He sat straight up quickly, and tried to ignore Daniel's mini-monologue which had restarted in his head, but it did no good. He picked up his cell phone and pushed the buttons probably harder than he should have.

"Carter."

"Am I being an idiot? Is this a bad idea?"

"Sir?"

"Tell me to come back. If you want me to come back, then tell me to come back." Minutes felt like hours as he waited for her to answer.

"Come back."

Without Hesitation, Jack turned his truck back around and headed straight back for Colorado Springs


	5. Beginnings

This was new territory. Sam wasn't entirely sure how to act in this situation. She sat down very carefully at the edge of the couch, and waited. When Jack walked back into their Living Room, he had to laugh. "C'mon, you look like a statue. You've sat in my living room before, relax." He handed her a beer and sat down on the couch next to her.

"It's not the same as before…." Sam said, taking a swig of her beer.

"What do you mean? Do you mean it's not the same because we are in D.C. instead of Colorado Springs? Or it's not the same because you are allowed to call me Jack? Or is it not the same because Daniel and Teal'c aren't likely to show up at any moment?"

"I meant it's not the same because you asked me here as a date."

"Ah, Yes, there's that too. Slightly awkward, saying it aloud, isn't it?"

"Just a bit, si-Jack."

"Well, I would've taken you out to a nice fancy restaurant, but you know how well I do in formal situations so I just figured that it would be more fun for the both of us if we lounged around at home instead."

"I understand, It would even more awkward sitting around in a restaurant." They sat in silence watching the T.V. before Jack sighed.

"Listen, Carter…"

"Hey, if I have to call you Jack, you have to call me Sam."

"Fine, Sam. I know we've always kind of had this awkward thing going, so I thought I'd ask. If you don't want to be here, just go." Jack took a long drink of his beer and stared firmly at the television screen, determined to pretend not to notice if she got up and left.

"I never said that, Jack."

"I never said I didn't want to be here…I just said it was slightly awakward."

"Oh."

"I will get over it. We always get over it."

"Damn right." Jack took another drink of his beer and grinned at Sam, "After all, it is just the beginning."


	6. Hours

How long was it that he had been out? Hours. Several hours at least. Samantha Carter looked at the clock, but for some reason the simple concept of hours and minutes seemed over her head.

The doctor wearily approached her in the chair near his bed. "Sam, you really need to get some rest. You hit your head pretty badly, and you carried him several miles. He's not small a man."

"No, thank you. I'm fine." Her tone dared anyone in the room to challenge her, but none of them would. Instead, the doctor who had approached her nodded to one of the nurses. That nurse got on the phone right away.

Two hours later, a man strode into the infirmary and straight over to Sam's chair. He pulled up another chair next to her, and simply asked, "How longs has it been?"

"I don't know, sir. Hours at least."

"Can't tell time."

"No, Sir."

"Sam. You need to lie down, get some sleep. I will keep guard over him and make sure he's okay, but right now you need to be taking care of yourself."

"Okay…okay…"Sam stood up slowly, and turned to the man next to her for support as she made her way over to a bed.

"You know, my ego is deflating. I thought you were only this worried about me, but apparently you worry for all of your COs this way."

"Don't worry, sir, you were just worrisome enough to earn a very special place in my heart." Sam crawled into bed and within seconds the doctors were around her.

"Thanks, Jack." Dr. Lam smiled, "You know she wouldn't have moved from that chair for anyone else."

"Yeah, she's stubborn that way." Jack turned the chair Sam had been sitting in so he could see both Sam and the unconscious Colonel Mitchell.

"You don't have to stay, sir."

"I told her I would watch him, and I'm going to hold up that promise. Not to mention, I want to make sure she's okay."

"And let me guess…"

Jack smiled up at Dr. Lam, "I'm going to be stubborn that way."

* * *

_(A/N: Hi everybody! I just wanted to ask everyone who reads this to kindly vote on the poll that is in my profile. I'm trying to decide whether or not to write a Sam/Jack AU, but I need input, so all your votes would be greatly appreciated. Love and Peace, Kerr_)


	7. Who?

"Who?"

"Cam, that is absolutely none of your business."

"Who, who, who?"

"Give it up, man. She's not going to tell you."

Cameron Mitchell turned to Daniel Jackson. "You should be on my side. Our Samantha Carter is meeting with a man with increasing frequency and she is refusing to inform us on who this man is."

"No…she's refusing to inform _you_ who this man is." Daniel said with the same grin on his face as when he was referring to file 30185.

"Oh, and I'm assuming she's told you?"

"Well…no, but that doesn't mean I don't know who it is."

"Well, Dr. Jackson, would you care to inform the rest of the class?"

"Well, with one glaring exception, the rest of the class already knows." Mitchell turned to look at the rest of the group. Teal'c had the smallest of smiles, and Vala looked like she was trying her hardest not to openly laugh at him.

"It's really not that hard. I figured it out within the first week." Vala commented, and Cam let out a frustrated sigh.

"Give it up, Cam, It's my secret, and if you can't figure it out, you'll never know." Sam laughed at the annoyed look on his face.

"Can I get some clues at least?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "I'm not saying anything. But I suppose since Daniel doesn't actually _know_ who it is…"

"Oh, I know."

"You have a guess, but can't be positive unless I confirm it, which I have not and will not. Anyway, I guess you can ask Daniel a few questions, and he can answer."

"Really?"

"Eh, I'm just as bored by this trek as you are. Watching you struggle to figure out what is obvious to everyone else may keep me entertained for a while." Sam smirked and took a few steps ahead of Mitchell. He lagged back near Daniel, and thought about his first question.

"Okay. Here goes nothing. Who is it that Sam is dating?"

Daniel looked at Mitchell incredulously, "You had to know that wouldn't work, Right?"

"It was worth a shot. Okay, first things first. Do I know this man?"

"Yes."

"Okay, do we all know this man?"

"Yes."

"Even Teal'c and Vala?"

"Even Teal'c and Vala."

"O-ho, so that means he's somehow involved with Stargate. Dating within the office now are we?" Mitchell called up to Sam, and could see her shoulders shrug as she laughed.

"So…who has known him the longest?"

"Well, personally, I suppose I knew him first, but I think Sam may have known of him longer."

"Does he work inside the SGC?"

"No."

"But he does know about the Stargate program?"

"Oh, I'd say."

"Wait, he is…human…right?"

"Cam!" Sam sounded slightly offended.

"Yes, he is human." Daniel laughed.

"From earth?"

"Yes, from earth."

"And is he a military man?"

"Yes he is."

Mitchell walked for a couple of minutes in silence and Vala rolled her eyes. "Come on. I've never taken you for a stupid man, but you certainly are acting like it."

"You could just tell me who it is and put us both out of misery."

Vala looked around, but was met with both Daniel and Sam's 'don't-you-do-it' faces. She sighed and turned her attention back to Mitchell. "Come on, he's a military man that we all know, who Daniel met before anyone else." Mitchell just looked at her and she rolled her eyes again. "Come on now, it's right in front of your face."

"Time's up." Sam called as she approached the gate. She smiled back at Mitchell who looked extremely frustrated. She smiled sweetly at him, then began to dial the gate, "and just because next week is my week off, don't think you can go prying for more information. I will find out, and Teal'c will make sure that my revenge is extracted, isn't that right?"

"Indeed, Colonel Carter."

"Thanks, T." She smirked as she walked backwards through the gate. Cameron grumbled as he walked through the gate as well.

"Welcome back, SG-1." Landry called out as they came through the gate. "Debrief in fifteen minutes." Mitchell headed out into the hallway and almost ran smack dab into General Jack O'Neill.

"General. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to attend your debriefing."

"Our debriefing? You flew all the way out from Washington DC for a 10 minute debriefing on a recon mission where we found nothing of importance?"

"Okay, so I was here to listen to SG-13 drabble on about some new discover that is going to change the fate of the galaxy, but I figured while I was here I might as well check up with my favorite ol' team while I was here." Jack hit Mitchell on the back and walked up into the briefing room.

"You know, Sam's downtime starts immediately following our debriefing." Vala said innocently as she passed Mitchell.

"Wait a minute…do you mean…Sam and the General…" Mitchell turned and looked at Daniel as he walked by.

"I knew you'd get there." He smiled, heading off to the locker room.


	8. What?

_(A/N: Okay, this one is kind of a continuation of "Who?" (part 7) but you don't necessarily need to read that first…however, I think that it all might make more sense if you did…Anyway…Enjoy!) _

What?

I mean, I guess it makes sense now that I see it…but What?!

These two worked side by side for so long. They were directly linked in the chain of command, him the commanding officer, her his second in command. These are that was the type of thing you weren't even supposed to consider in this line of work.

But there they were, sitting across the briefing table from each other, casting sly glances at each other. General O'Neill looked much too interested in Daniel's report. Sam looked too distracted to even notice that Daniel had gotten a fact about the soil sample around the old ruin wrong. Yeah. Something was going on.

Now I feel like an idiot. How many times had I seen the two of them together acting like this? These small subtle hints. And what about all those reports I read, where I thought that O'Neill was acting out of Character? Allowing himself to be blended with a Tok'ra? The lies they told that led to a false za'tarc reading that everyone had conveniently forgotten since then? Were those her influences?

Wait…wait…wait…What?

Has this been going on longer than I realized? Have they been breaking regulations? No, they both valued their jobs too much for that…so had they sat on their heels? Simply waiting? Biding time? They had.

Oh my god. They're in love. Look at it. They sat quietly letting their feelings grow and the first time they could get away with it. And the way Sam blushed and O'Neill looked at her when Vala mentioned a wedding for that ridiculous movie.

Damn. I feel like a complete idiot now.

"Colonel Mitchell….Cameron…Cam!" My thoughts scattered as I looked up across the table to General O'Neill. "Debriefing is over, or were you planning on sitting through on the next one, too. " I looked around and everyone had stopped on their way out the door to have another chuckle at my expense…wasn't one enough for the day?

"Sorry, sir, of course not."

"Well, that's a new record, Colonel. I usually zone out when Daniel's talking about ordinary old ruins, but I'm always paying enough attention to know when I get to leave." O'Neill joked as we got up to leave.

"Ah, leave him be Jack." There's good old Daniel, jumping to my defense. "He just recently had a revelation that must be blowing his mind."

"Did he now?"

"Yeah. I think he feels like an idiot that he missed it now that he sees the way all the pieces fit together." So much for jumping to my defense.

"O…kay… I'm going to pretend to understand you, Danny-Boy."

"So, business as usual, huh?" Sam laughed as she came around the corner, only catching that last line, and somehow already changed into civvies. "Anyway, I'm off. I'll see you guys in a week."

"Wait up, Carter. I'll walk you up to the parking lot. Goodbye, Colonel, Daniel." O'Neill and Sam disappeared into the elevator, and Daniel was grinning at me again. After a second he headed towards his lab to start studying the newest 'key to the universe' that SG-13 had brought back, pointedly humming the wedding march. Okay then, something else that Daniel Jackson knew before I did. They were getting married.

Wait.

What?


	9. Where?

_(A/N: Kind of a continuation of Who and What. It's better if you read them first, but you don't have to. ENJOY)_

Cameron Mitchell made his way down to the labs. Samantha Carter had just gotten back in from a week off this morning, and Mitchell had to know if the rumors were true.

Now normally, Mitchell wouldn't give any weight to a rumor that was spread through the SGC. This place was worse than high school sometimes. If rumors were to be believed, then Mitchell himself was the illegitimate son of a time-traveling General, and had knocked up no less than three alien women, as well as being the God father to most of the no less than eight alien children of one Dr. Daniel Jackson.

However, this particular rumor was about Samantha Carter and Jack O'Neill. Now there had been a fair run of rumors about them too, but this one had a single key factor that made Mitchell weigh it above all the others.

This particular rumor was started by the one and only Dr. Daniel Jackson. This rumor was that during Samantha Carter's week off, she was getting married to General Jack O'Neill.

"Knock, Knock." Mitchell smiled as he stuck his head in the door of her lab.

"Hey, Cam, come on in." Sam smiled up at him then looked back into her microscope. "What's up?"

"Oh, not much." He glanced at her hands. No ring, but he figured they wouldn't be that obvious anyway, "How was your week off?"

"Not bad. Did a little minor traveling, and enjoyed the face that the world wasn't likely to blow up in my face at any moment. Or if it did, it at least wouldn't be my fault."

"Minor traveling? Where did you go?"

"Oh, you know to see Mark and his kids, spend some time with the friends who didn't give up on me when the stargate absorbed most of my time, that kind of thing."

"Where are these friends of yours?"

"Back in D.C. where I used to work."

"Where did you stay in D.C?"

Sam looked up from her microscope to study Mitchell's face for a second. "Why are you suddenly so interested in my life?"

"Just trying to be a friendly teammate is all. And since apparently I miss even the most obvious of facts, I need to start asking more questions and paying more attention." Mitchell smiled innocently, and Sam chuckled to herself and went back to work. "So…did you go to church in your time off?"

"Cam! What kind of a question is that?"

"Sorry, Sam, my grandmother coming out in me. Anyway, I'll let you get back to…whatever you are studying." Sam started at him incredulously as he headed back out of her lab. Had he finally flipped his lid? After a few moments, Daniel ducked quickly into her lab, laughing to himself.

"Have a good break, Sam?"

"Yeah. What's so funny?"

"Cam." Daniel smiled almost wickedly, and Sam decided that Daniel had spent way too much time with Jack over the past few years.

"You were listening to him?"

"I had to. It wouldn't have been any fun to not see the completion of it."

"Daniel Jackson, what did you do?"

"Nothing that someone else wouldn't have done. Although, it may have made a little bit of a difference since it came from me." Daniel took a moment to ponder this new idea.

"What did you tell him?"

"Well, I didn't _**tell**_ him anything, but I may have implied something."

"Daniel."

"I may have implied that you and Jack were getting married during your week off." Daniel looked carefully at Sam, wondering if she would laugh or if he should start running.

Sam hesitated then chuckled. "Well that explains a lot then. But leave the poor boy alone from now on, okay?"

Daniel smiled in relief but then said "No promises." Before darting out of the lab as quickly as he had come.


	10. When?

"Okay, Jackson, Give it to me straight. When did this all start?" Cameron Mitchell charged into Daniel's lab, where Daniel was hard at work translating a new tablet.

"November 3rd, 1994."

"Really?" Mitchell was amazed by how early that was.

"Well, since you charged into my lab without any kind of stipulations on what you were asking me about, I was assuming you meant when my work in this lab started, and excluding a couple years living on a different planet, that began November 3rd, 1994." Daniel continued to study the tablet.

"Jackson, why would I want to know about how long you have been working in this lab?"

"I don't know, but until you give me more than 'when did this all start' how do you expect me to answer you properly?" Daniel finally set the tablet down and stared up at Mitchell.

"The thing between Sam and Jack! When did that all start?"

"Do you mean how long have they been dating? Because I think they have an anniversary coming up…"

"No…I mean the whole thing! When did it start?"

"A while ago. It's been going on longer than either of them will admit. Actually, I'm the only one who could admit it…they are bound by regs, and Teal'c…is well, Teal'c…so he's not likely to say anything."

"You mean they've had a relationship while in the same chain of command?!"

"What kind of a question is that? Of course they've had a relationship. I had a relationship with both of them as well. Want to get upset about that?"

"You know what I mean, Jackson."

"No, they wouldn't dare break regs, but they had crushes that they tried to avoid."

"Well, When did those crushes start?"

"Hmm…now that is a question. You would think shortly after the kiss from the disease on P3X-797, but I don't know. He did get pissed and say that "she wasn't mine to care about." So did he have the crush before that? I know Sam was physically attracted to him because of his strength, and I suppose seeing her in that tank top wouldn't have helped if he already had some little thing growing, but could he have really liked her that much already?"

"Jackson…"

"That was only a month or so after the program started…but I guess when Jack makes up his mind, he does it quickly."

"Jackson…This isn't helping me you know."

"Sorry, Cam, I can't tell you when it started…I don't know….Just suffice it to say it started a long, long time ago, and you are _really _ slow for missing it as long as you did."

"Thanks, Daniel, loads of help you were."

"If you really want to know, ask one of them, and leave me out of it." Daniel picked his tablet back up and got back to work. Mitchell opened his mouth to argue, but thought better of it and turned on his heel, heading back out of the lab.


End file.
